Headhunter's Holosuite
__NOEDITSECTION__ Today is Stardate: , * 4400, The * Andromeda * Babylon 5 * Batman * Bionic Woman * Blake's 7 * Buck Rogers * Cleopatra 2525 * Dark Angel * Dark Skies * Doctor Who * Dune * Earth 2 * Earth: Final Conflict * Eureka * Falling Skies * Farscape * Firefly * First Wave * Flash Gordon * FlashForward * Fringe * Godzilla * Gundam * Harsh Realm * Haven * Hulk * Invaders, The * Iron Man * Jake 2.0 * Jurassic Park * Knight Rider * Kyle XY * Land of the Giants * Land of the Lost * Logan's Run * Lost in Space * Man from Atlantis * Mann & Machine * Matrix, The * Men in Black * Misfits of Science * Odyssey 5 * Outer Limits, The * Planet of the Apes * Predator * Primeval * Quantum Leap * RoboCop * Robotech * Roswell * Sanctuary * Six Million Dollar Man * Sliders * Space: 1999 * Space: Above and Beyond * Spider-Man * Star Trek * Star Wars * Stargate * Superman * TekWar * Terminator * Time Tunnel * Transformers * Ultraman * Universal Soldier * Viper * War of the Worlds * Warehouse 13 * Wonder Woman * X-Men And many more! Headhunter's Holosuite is a collaborative online encyclopedia about anything relating to the Speculative Fiction genre from films, television, comics, novels, anime, games and more! Even better, anyone can edit! Even aliens. So sit back in your hover-chair, pour yourself a nice hot glass of Raktajino and enjoy! Many of the pages you will find here are stub articles with very little information, so can really use all of the help it can get! To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Speculative fiction is a blanket term that relates to several different subgenres of fictional media. In layman’s terms, stories set within the speculative fiction genre take place in a setting where the accepted laws that govern its internal reality are radically different from that of the real world. This includes material that may reflect an individual's spiritual and/or religious beliefs. Speculative fiction may be broken down into several key subgenres, the most noted of which is science fiction, which itself can be sub-categorized into any number of different mini-genres. Other forms of speculative fiction include stories with elements of horror, stories with elements of fantasy, superhero fiction, alternative history and any combinations thereof. Packanack Lodge is a fictional campground featured in the Friday the 13th film series. It makes a single appearance in the 1981 sequel Friday the 13th Part 2 and is the main setting for the film. Packanack Lodge was a camp counselor training center located on the opposite side of Crystal Lake. In 1984, Paul Holt led a fresh group of counselors on another venture to reopen the campground. This was the scene of Jason Voorhees' first major murder spree. Though many counselors were lucky enough to be away for the evening when the massacre occurred, even more found themselves the victims of Jason's wrath. Read more... "Rose" is the pilot episode of the 2005 relaunch of the popular British sci-fi series Doctor Who, which originally aired for 26 seasons from 1963 to 1989. Combining all episode totals together, "Rose" is the 696th episode of Doctor Who. This episode was directed by Keith Boak and written by series showrunner Russell T. Davies. It first aired in the UK on Saturday, March 26th, 2005. It first aired in the US on Syfy and BBC America on March 17th, 2006. The new series introduces a brand new doctor, the ninth such incarnation who is played by Christopher Eccleston, as well as his newest companion, Rose Tyler, a shop worker living an ordinary life in 21st century England. Rose finds herself in grave danger however when her world is turned upside down by an alien invasion of Autons. The Doctor arrives to combat the threat and offers to take Rose on the journey of a lifetime. Read more... "The Doomsmith Scenario!" is the title to the ninety-fourth issue of the first ''The X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont and plotted by Len Wein. It was illustrated by Dave Cockrum with Bob McCleod [sic] on inks. Coloring was by Phil Rachelson and it was lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The story was edited by Len Wein. This issue shipped with an August, 1975 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Read more... Wicket W. Warrick is a fictional alien warrior featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actor Warwick Davis, he first appeared in the 1983 feature film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The character has made subsequent appearances in related media including The Ewok Adventure in 1984 and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor in 1985. He has also appeared in official film adaptations of Return of the Jedi, as well as novels, comic books and short stories. Wicket W. Warrick was a young member of the Ewok race. He lived in Bright Tree Village on the forest moon of Endor. During the years of the Galactic Civil War, Wicket was still very young, but was an eager and able-bodied warrior for his tribe. Read more... Avengers: Infinity War is an American feature film of the action and superhero fantasy genres. It is based on the Avengers line of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics and is the nineteenth film in the ever-growing Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the third installment in the Avengers film series. The film was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo with a screenplay written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It was produced by Marvel Studios - a division of Walt Disney Productions and was released theatrically in the United States on April 27th, 2018. Avengers: Infinity War features a massive ensemble cast that includes Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Star, Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Tom Holland as Peter Parker, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Paul Bettany as The Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson, Sebastian Stan as the Winter Soldier, Danai Gurira as Okoye and Idris Elba as Heimdall. Read more...